Pasatiempos
by banshee87
Summary: Draco tiene 3 pasatiempos. Y tal vez no sean normales. Contiene parafilia sorpresa. Hay slash pero al final.


**Este One-Shot se me vino a la mente cuando leí "Madhouse" de ****YoukoGingitsune, así que agarre como que varios trozos del fic para hacer este. Trae una parafilia sorpresa. ¿Cuál creen que ­­­­­­sea?..O.o' no se hastíen al principio. Si hay Harry/Draco hasta el final.**

**Pero ya...disfruten…^­­_^…**

_Pasatiempos._

**Por**

_Banshee87_

**Pasatiempo #1.- Matar aurores.**

Es divertido. Encontrarlos, acecharlos y atraparlos. Es como jugar Quidditch. Le gusta torturarlos hasta la locura. Le gusta la sangre que sale de sus heridas. Le gusta escucharlos gemir, gritar y suplicar por sus vidas hasta quedarse afónicos. Le gustaba tanto que podría decirse que cuando salía de los calabazos de Malfoy menor, traía un gran bulto en sus pantalones. Pero ellos se lo merecían. Claro que si. Draco no siente ningún remordimiento por lo que hace. Ninguno. Es más, le encanta leer en el Profeta sobre el misterioso asesino que es el miedo de los aurores. Imbeciles. Todos. Algunos lo acusan. Pero nadie les cree. Idiotas. Además nunca los tortura con magia sino de manera muggle. Y nunca deja huella alguna que lo ligue a los asesinatos. Nunca. Porque el es inteligente. Y aunque lo ligaran al asesino, el lo negaría todo. Además el tiene amigos en el Ministerio. Muchos. Tal vez más. Y el sabe que lo van a ayudar en cualquier momento. Por eso no teme. Maphalda Tokins. Mmmm. Acusó a Lucius de chantajear al ministro. Que disfrute de la vida. Por que le queda poca. Acaba de entrar al juego de Draco Malfoy. Y no va a salir. Aunque quiera. De eso, se encarga el. Y Harry le apoya.

**Pasatiempo #2.- Leer. **

**­­­**Le fascina. Puede leer el mismo libro varias veces y nunca hartarse de el. Es una enfermedad. Lo sabe. Y no le importa. Por que si no lee un libro cada día, siente un vacío que no le deja respirar. Por eso lee. Además de que enriquece el conocimiento. Cielos, eso se oyó como Granger. Cuando lee siente una gran pantalla en su cabeza. Y el gusta. Por eso cada noche esta sentado en la chimenea con un whisky en una mano y un libro en la otra. Y no para hasta que lo termine de leer. Aunque sea de mañana. Y cuando no tiene algún libro nuevo, va a la biblioteca, toma uno y lo abre en cualquier página. Y comienza a leer. Aunque sepa cada línea. Aunque sepa cada palabra. Aunque lo pueda recitar acostado y con los ojos cerrados. El lo lee. Harry decía que estaba obsesionado con la lectura. A veces Harry se sentía un poquitín celoso de ella. Es tonto pero así era. Pensaba que algún día la lectura le iba a quitar a Draco. Se sentía como un niño que ve a su madre abrazar cariñosamente a otro. Pero Draco le besaba diciéndole que no se preocupara. Que era solo un pasatiempo. Y eso a Harry lo tranquilizaba.

**Pasatiempo #3.- Hacer el amor con Harry.**

Le gusta hacer el amor con Harry. Ese es su pasatiempo favorito. Le gusta la suavidad de su piel. El aroma que desprende su cuerpo y se impregna en el suyo. Le gusta como su cuerpo se amolda al suyo. La forma en que encajan. Le gusta el sudor que transpira su piel. Le gusta tener a Harry en su cama boca arriba y penetrarlo lentamente. Sentir a la carne rodear a la carne. Le gusta la estrechez de su entrada. No importa que el haga todo el trabajo. No importa que Harry no hable, ni escuche, ni vea. No importa. No importa que Harry no…respire. No importa que Harry haya muerto hace 5 meses a causa de una trampa puesta por los mismos aurores con tal de sacarle información sobre el. Le dolió, Merlín sabe cuanto le dolió. Pero se negó a enterrarlo. No. El no se pudriría bajo tierra. El se quedaría en su cama. Siempre. Encontró un hechizo que lo conservaría tal como murió. Solo se pudriría cuando Draco muriera. Y eso iba a hacer en mucho tiempo. Por que a el le gusta entrar en el cuerpo de Harry aunque este esté muerto. Por que a el le gusta abrazarlo al terminar. Y que nadie se atreva a llamarle loco. Por que no lo esta. Tal vez si. Quien sabe. No le importa Por que mientras Harry este a su lado vivo o muerto a el no le importa nada.

Tal vez si este loco.

Tal vez.

Pero eso era algo que nadie le iba a escuchar decir.

Nadie.

_**Reviews? **_

_**Les gusto…?**_

_**O Les pareció aburrido??**_

_**Un beso**_

_**Su amiga.**_

_***!$Banshee87$!***_


End file.
